


Obsession

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Taylor is the assistant to Margot Robbie on the Suicide Squad film but it's the Joker AKA Jared Leto that really holds her interest. Jared Leto(Joker)/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Escape_Artist's Two Worlds Collide, once you've read mine go and read their's, it's fabulous.

“It’s such a shame, you’re going to miss your sister’s birthday party” Mom said matter of factly. I sighed and looked out of the window. The Floridian sun shone through making me squint. Outside my sister Lily was making rainbows with water from the sprinklers. Today was the last day I would spend with my family for a whole year. The next morning I would be flying out to Toronto to start my new job on a new movie, Suicide Squad or Bravo 14 depending on who you talk to. 

I was extremely excited, this was to be my first professional feature film to assist on. I had worked on a couple of commercials but it was all down to my dad, it was he who was an old friend of Jeff Authors, the first assistant director and had put in a good word for me. It’s not what you know, it’s who you know as my father always said. Now I would be off on a plane to Canada to assist the actress Margot Robbie, making sure her time on set of the film goes as smoothly as possible. I couldn’t wait to get started. 

“I know mom, but I can try and get her an autograph or something to say sorry” I replied watching as my dad snuck upon my little sister and I laughed when he dumped a whole bucket of water on her head. Lily, who was turning ten next month, was not impressed. She looked exactly how I did at that age. Mousey brown hair, bright blue eyes and hundreds of freckles. At twenty seven I had obviously kept my blue eyes, had dyed my hair black and had lost a majority of my freckles, just like my mom. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this honey?” my mom asked as dad and Lily made their way inside. 

“Of course she is!” Dad answered for me “Amelia is ready for anything” 

“Aha! Thanks dad!” I said shaking my head. I stood up and pulled Lily into a great big hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you Millie” said Lily making my t-shirt very wet with her hair. 

“I’ll miss you too Lils, don’t worry you’ll blink and I’ll be back. You’ll see” I kissed her on top of her head and then walked into my bedroom. My room was once the garage but dad had converted it when we decided that Lily should have my old room. As I was technically meant to have moved out a few years ago with my then boyfriend only to find that he was cheating on me so I called off the move. 

I loved my oddly shaped haven. The walls were purple and the bedspread was either black or white depending on the season. A massive bag sat open on my bed half empty. I still hadn’t had the time to pack and now I carefully shoved almost my entire wardrobe into the suitcase and sat on it to make it shut. I then double checked that I had my travel documents in my bag for tomorrow, nodding to myself I returned to the kitchen/diner to spend my last night with my family. 

A month later I had settled into the shooting schedule with ease, the night shoots were a little odd at first but I soon got used to them. David Ayer, the director was lovely, in fact the whole team were amazing and Margot was so easy to look after it was like hanging out with a friend instead of organising a star. The only person I had yet to meet, although I had heard from the other assistants that he was a bit of a nightmare, was Jared Leto who was playing, no, who was the Joker. The actor and Thirty Seconds to Mars front man was a method actor and often embodied the character he was portraying. He hadn’t arrived on the set just yet and so Margot and his scene’s had been delayed somewhat. They hadn’t even rehearsed together which I wasn’t happy with. 

“So are you sure you don’t want me to organise a meeting with Jared before you two do your scenes?” I asked Margot one day when we were sitting in her trailer. 

“Nah” said the Australian actress still in her Harley Quinn costume “it’ll be a surprise when we do the scene for the first time.” 

I nodded, slightly worried that Jared’s Joker would chew and spit Margot out. I tightened my ponytail, an annoying habit of mine that often ended up with me having a headband headache at the end of the day all the time. “Is there anything I can get for you? We’ve got a while before you’re due back on set.” 

Margot thought for a moment before saying “yes, are you able to go down to the nearest comic book store?” 

“More Harley Quinn comics?” I asked 

“Yeah please, I just wanna make sure I’ve got her right you know?” I smiled at her and put a consoling hand on her arm. “You’re doing a great job Margot really. I am a big fan of the Batman universe and I certainly think you’re doing Harley justice” 

She smiled back at me and put her hand over mine. “Thanks Amelia, it means a lot.”

I left the trailer and made my way almost out of the complex where I jumped into a free car and travelled about ten minutes across Toronto to the nearest shop. I bought a handful of comics with Harley Quinn in them after consulting the list I had made on my phone of the ones Margot had already read and hot footed it back to the set.

On the way back to Margot’s trailer I took a different route and ended up going past a new trailer that had Jared’s name on the door outside it. His blinds were down and the door was firmly closed, the only sign of life was his assistant Louise sitting on the steps outside scribbling furiously. She was a similar age to me, around twenty nine with short brown hair and had a tanned complexion and brown eyes. “You alright Louise?” I called to her. She looked up and nodded but said nothing which I found a bit odd, she had always been chatty before Jared had arrived. She glanced back at the door behind her then got up and walked over to me. 

“Sorry” she whispered “J’s in there getting into character. He needs peace and quiet to focus so I have to sit outside”

“God, that’s intense”

“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it in the end”

“What’s he like to work with?” I asked checking the time on my phone, I still had a bit of time before I had to be back with Margot. 

“Jared’s lovely. The Joker is creepy, psychotic and when he’s in a bad mood is a nightmare”

Then I heard his voice come from inside the trailer calling for her so I said goodbye to Louise and returned to Margot. The schedule for the next day’s shooting had just been emailed to me and I noticed that Margot’s scene with Jared in the club was tomorrow evening. I guess I would get to experience the Joker sooner than I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Margot wasn’t due on set until the evening but she and the other members of Task Force X had been called for a little rehearsal that afternoon. I presented her with a coffee and sat outside with the other assistants. We were just chatting and joking around until Paul, Will Smith’s assistant noticed a man walking towards us.

“Hey isn’t that Jim Parrack?”

It was Jim and it appeared he was carrying a huge dead hog. Paul got up and stood in front of the door for we had been told not to let anyone into the room behind us.

“What do you think you’re doing Jim?” He asked folding his arms across his broad chest.

“I need to deliver this to the squad”

I wrinkled my nose why would they need a dead pig I wondered internally. “No one is allowed in Jim, you know the rules” said Paul trying to lead Parrack away from the door but Jim wasn’t having any of it. He pushed Paul out of the way and before anyone else could stop him, he burst through the door and threw the hog on the table in front of the actors.

“A gift from J” said Jim then took out his phone and played a video for them. I couldn’t see the screen on account of Jim’s back blocking my view but I could hear it instead.

It was Jared’s Joker apologising for not being able to be on set but promising that he was working hard and that they would see him soon. With that Jim walked out without a word.

We were all pretty shocked and I was on the verge of giving Margot a comforting hug because she looked as white as a sheet but then Will Smith piped up. “Alright, if Jared wants to play this game we better retaliate.” They sent the pig back with Paul, mutilated with a note for Jared saying the squad was ready for him.

There was a different air around the set that evening. Everyone, including myself and Margot was feeling the same nervous excitement. No one knew what the dynamic between Jared and Margot was going to be. The entire squad had gelled so closely and quickly that we had almost forgotten that stars may not always get along off screen.

I collected Margot’s costume for the evening, a beautiful short gold dress with black diamonds on it and brought it to her trailer. She was already there chatting with Will. “You ready for this scene Margot?” I asked hanging up her dress.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Will stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “Just remember what I said Maggot” said Will. The blonde nodded and smiled at him as he let himself out.

Margot went into the bathroom with the dress and Harley reemerged, her two toned hair now out of its ponytail and shook out into a mass of curly waves. “I don’t know how they want my hair for this scene” said she. I fluffed it up a little and regarded the Australian actress who was just an inch shorter than I. She certainly was very attractive, with her big blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.

The perfect Harley Quinn in my opinion.

“I think it’s great how it is.”Margot beamed at me and put on the black slippers she often wore to the set and we walked off to stage B where the club scene had been built.

It was very decadent, all golds and a few silvers around in the furnishing and made me feel rather under dressed in my black vest top and blue jeans next to the extras who were all in post suits and dresses.

Margot/Harley was engaged in conversation with David Ayre so I stood in the corner and prepared my notes for the scene. Jared still hadn’t arrived which was a bit strange, the scene was due to start in ten minutes. Just as I was about to grab my radio to contact Louise to ask where he was when the door opened and in came the Joker.

My heart seemed to stop.

I had seen pictures of Jared in costume before, but at first viewing I didn’t really agree with the choices they had made but seeing him in the flesh it now all made sense. It totally suited the way he moved and commanded the room’s attention. I watched Margot and Jared do their scenes from afar.

Their connection was electric it was almost like they had been doing this for years. They were their characters.

I noticed Louise was standing by one of the monitors, she looked exhausted. She had been permanently doing nights with Jared and it was starting to take its toll on her. I crept over to her whilst the scene was on a break.

“Hey love, what’s up?” I asked

Louise looked down, then at me “just tired that’s all. The Joker is hard work”

“I can imagine. Look at the way they’re acting together though. Its fantastic!” I said as the scene restarted.

We finally finished about one o’clock in the morning and I was certainly needing my bed. I moved over to Margot who was still standing with Jared and David.

“You’re all done now Margot, ready to go home?”

She sighed with exhaustion “definitely!” Then she turned to Jared “J this is Amelia, my assistant”

As Jared turned to me I became increasingly aware of how blue and intense his eyes were. Still in character he chuckled at me and said “Nice to meet you”

I smiled in reply and for some reason had the urge to bow to him, which I didn’t do thankfully. “And you” said I, taking Margot’s arm and leading her away from the set.

I let out the breath I didn’t know I had held in and looked over my shoulder on our way out. Jared was still staring at us. But I wasn’t sure if it was specifically at me or Margot.

In the corner, Louise, was crying silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys are loving this story. Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and by the time I update again I may have seen Suicide Squad! Ahhhhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening it was time for the scene between Joker and Dr Quinzel. When we arrived on set Jared was already there, in Arkham clothing, his torso wrapped in a straight-jacket. He had been sat at the table and was in deep conversation with Ayre. When we walked past the cameras both men looked up at us, David went straight to Margot and discussed the scene with her. Jared didn't move but his eyes locked onto me. His stare made my cheeks burn and I looked away, tucking a stray bit of hair behind my ear.

"Right you lot, let's begin" called David and we retreated behind the cameras. I went to stand with Louise once again but she was nowhere to be found. Once again Margot and Jared shone, I was getting chills running up my spine but it was when Margot leaned towards Jared to kiss him something odd happened inside me. I felt a jealous anger bubble up inside, the kind I hadn't felt since high school when I saw Mel Peters kiss Grant Sound at prom. I wanted to pull them apart and jump into Margot's place.

I shook myself, 'Stop it' I thought 'these feelings aren't going to get you anywhere.' Finally the scene had finished and I took Margot back to her car and Jared was bundled off to do another scene.

"You ok Amelia? You're very quiet" Margot asked me as we bundled into the car

"I'm fine" I lied, trying to quash the niggling heat that was still left over from watching the two actors together.

"Ok" Margot nodded but kept a close eye on me on the way back to her hotel.

I arrived back to my room at just gone 11pm and despite our recent late nights I still wasn't tired. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair, trying to get the image of Jared's eyes roaming over me out of my head. Getting out of the shower I wrapped myself in a towel, combed my black hair and put it in a long plat.

Brushing my teeth I decided that I need to do a little research on Mr Leto. I dried myself, put on my black vest top and spotty pyjama bottoms and grabbed my laptop from under the bed. By 3am I had found out a lot about Jared and had watched all of Dallas Buyers Club. It baffled me that the person playing Rayon and the Joker was the same. I drifted off to sleep wondering who was the real Jared?

I awoke that morning to the loud sound of someone banging on my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed, hitting my knee on the bedside table. Swearing I hobbled over to the door and opened it to one of the Suicide Squad crew, Kelly. "Sorry am I late?" I asked still half asleep.

"No, you're not needed till later Amelia but David wants to see you as soon as you're dressed"

I nodded, slightly worried. Had I done something wrong? Was I about to be fired? I threw on the top I had been wearing yesterday and some sweatpants, popped in a piece of chewing gum and followed Kelly to David's room which was three floors above mine. Kelly knocked on his door and dad's old friend Jeff answered. "Hi Amelia, hope you don't mind us getting you up so early" said he

I looked at the clock on the wall before I answered, I hadn't even noticed it was 7am, I had only been asleep for four hours. I was going to need some serious coffee to get me through today. "Nah it's alright, I was about to get up anyway" I lied, spotting David Ayre looking very serious by the window.

"I'll get straight to the point" said David rubbing his face "Louise has quit"

The penny dropped.

"Why?" I asked

"Personal issues. However we think we've found her replacement. It's you Amelia"

"What about Margot?" I asked, everything seemed to be going numb around me.

"I think you'll be able to handle both of them, Margot's pretty easy. It's Jared that needs more attention." He paused briefly, assessing my face. "If you don't think you can handle it just say so. Obviously we'll pay you double as you're looking after two stars.

"No, I think I can handle it, thank you for thinking of me first" I heard myself say.

"Excellent, you should go and meet Jared properly before he gets in makeup. His room number is 678 in the adjoining hotel. He needs to be on set at 12pm. I'll get my assistant to send you his schedule over. If there's any clashes just let someone know and they'll get cover for Margot. Jared is the priority, Mr J has the potential to go wandering so I advise you to monitor him. Thanks Amelia, you've saved my bacon"

I left the room in a daze. Did that just happen? Am I really an assistant to both Margot and Jared?! What have I got myself into?

Once I had regained my senses I made my way over to Jared’s room. Finding his door, I paced outside his room for a few moments. Who would I meet when I knocked on that door? Jared or Joker? I really didn’t know. I took a deep breath and rapped on the door with my knuckles. I waited for a brief moment until it opened.

I could tell from the expression on his face that this was Jared I was meeting not Mr J. His expressions were softer, less intense and there was a cheeky glint in his eyes that wasn’t present last night. His hair was still a shocking green but his skin was no longer paper white but a little tanned. He wore no shirt showcasing those phenomenal abs he had worked on for the Joker and although he didn’t have as many tattoos as Joker he still had a few real ones on show.

“Hi Amelia isn’t it? He said, even his voice was different. This had completely thrown me.

“Ye-yes, David’s asked me if I can be your assistant as Louise had to leave”

Oh great, thank you. Would you like to come in?” He offered.

This was odd. I accepted and followed him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but I have finally written the next chapter, I'm hoping to be more regular with updates now so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Also I saw Thirty Seconds to Mars in London last week, it was the best night of my life!

The curtains were drawn in Jared’s hotel room but even in the low light I could see the mass of clothes strewn over the floor, the bed was unmade and he appeared to sleep right in the middle as the duvet cover was scrunched up on both sides. 

Jared smoothed his green hair down and gestured for me to sit down. I chose the chair whilst he opened the curtains, the daylight flooded in and highlighted my pale face in the mirror opposite me. Was I pale because of nerves or late nights, I wasn’t sure. 

Jared stayed standing, pacing the room and looking at me like a caged panther, I had seen him do this before, whilst watching a few of his gigs, he was observing me and trying to gadge my reaction to him. I looked at him defiantly in the eyes, hopefully putting the point across they I wouldn’t be as easily scared off as Louise. 

Suddenly he spoke again. “Thank you for becoming my assistant, it’s a shame that Louise felt like she had to leave, I did warn her that the Joker would be a hard person to work for but I guess she wasn’t up to the task.” 

“I’m sure I am” I blurted out, my cheeks warming in embarrassment. Jared cocked a eyebrow, looked away from me to the window for a moment and then down to the floor. When his hypnotic blue eyes met my own I knew that I was dealing with the Joker now. 

Mr J crept towards me and knelt to my level, resting his hands on my knees. He leaned close to my face and said “well,well,well little Amelia, you think you can handle me do you? You’re just a little girl, a little girl with a crush on me oh yeah, I saw the way you looked when Harley and I almost kissed yesterday” he clicked his tongue before carrying on “you were almost vibrating with anger, I wonder what I could do with all that rage?” 

He gripped hold of my chin in a vice like grip, I wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. Mr J gave me a big smile that seemed almost nice without his mouth guard in “ooh we’re gonna have some fun little Millie. That’s what I’m gonna call you from now on, you can call me Mr J, got it Millie?” 

“Yes Mr J” I said, my voice barely a whisper. 

“Good, I believe I need to be on set in an hour, come back for me in twenty minutes okay?” I nodded and he walked away from me into the bathroom. I waited for a few moments, not trusting how stable my legs would be, eventually I got up and almost ran out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind. I breathed out, ‘that was the most intense experience of my life’ I thought. 

I knew I had two options, either go back to my room and get changed or go and find Margot and hope she was up so I could tell her the news. I chose the latter, Margot’s room was a floor up from Jared’s along with everyone else in the cast. It was part of David’s plan to keep Jared away from the others, creating the air of mystery. 

As soon as Margot opened the door to me I started telling her everything. She actually seemed more surprised that I had met Jared and not just the Joker “I still haven’t met him, ya know,he’s so committed to the character.” 

“Are you sure you’re ok about me mostly working for Jared now?” I asked 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, it’s you I’m worried about” Margot admitted, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing gently. I thought of Jared’s cool blue eyes boring into me and inwardly shivered “I’ll be fine” I replied, somewhat unconvincingly. 

I used Margot’s shower which was a million times nicer than my own in my hotel and she was kind enough to lend me a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt. I was a little larger than she so the t-shirt, although a v neck stretched across my chest accentuating my breasts. ‘Was I going to regret this?’ I thought. I thanked Margot and went back to Jared’s room. He was already waiting outside when I arrived, in a plain white tee and skinny jeans, looking at his phone. He looked up briefly and muttered shortly “you’re late, don’t make me wait again.” I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. He walked off and I followed in his step, struggling to keep up. 

Today was going to be a challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Jared had been deposited in makeup I began to relax a bit, I knew which person I would be dealing with once he would re-emerge from the trailer. I glanced down at my schedule for today, first the Joker was needed for some sort of hotel scene, in the afternoon he would be filming a scene with Griggs and then tonight he and Harley would be back together filming Harley’s transformation from Arkham Physiatrist to psychopathic clown. In fact, as I flicked through the rest of the week we were scarcely doing anything else. Was this a good thing or something that was going to torture me, I wasn’t sure. 

I was saved from my thoughts by Jo-ann the head of makeup who came to get me. “Can you make sure that J keeps the makeup on please. I know its a struggle but today is a long day and we’ve allowed for touch ups but I haven’t got time to keep putting is makeup on from scratch every time” 

“Sorry Jo-Ann, I’ll make sure he does” I apologised just as Jared, sorry no, the Joker come out of the trailer, a black cloak over his head covering his makeup and costume from the prying eyes of the press. 

“What do ya think Millie?” the Joker asked me, his arms stretched out so I could admire him, not that I could see much with the cloak on. 

“I can’t see Mr J, you’ll have to show me when we get inside” 

“Ooo promises, promises” came his flirty retort. I fought a grin as I motioned for him to follow me into the sound studio. 

David and his assistant were waiting for us when we arrived, they told us to go and wait just off screen whilst they finished dressing the set. The extras and Ike Barinholtz who was playing Griggs were already in position, I turned my attention to J who was observing the room quietly, I wasn’t sure if he was getting into character or going over his lines in his head. “ Come on Mr J lets get that cloak off you” I said, snapping him out of his reverie. 

He gave me an enticing grin and let me take off the black cover to reveal his gold suit jacket, black shirt that only had two buttons done up at the bottom and matching gold pants. My eyes raked unashamedly over his toned chest which he noticed “You like what you see toots” he remarked and then bent forward to whisper in my ear “you do a good job today and you may get to see more.” He laughed and then turned his attention to Jim Parrack who had just walked up to us. 

“Boss” Jim greeted, he was excellent at referring to Jared as the Joker, it made my job a lot easier in keeping Jared focused, or at least that was what I was meant to do. 

“Frost” the Joker nodded back “let’s get this show on the road.”

I watched from the monitor as Jared played out the scene with Griggs, he was doing a phenomenal job this morning that even I had forgotten who Jared was, all I was seeing was the Joker and I was beginning to like it a bit too much. After a brief break we moved onto the hotel scene, I was called away briefly to get Margot for one of her scenes but when I returned I saw Jared sitting on the hotel bed flicking through his phone. It was certainly a sight to see, the Joker almost having some down time. He caught me watching him and beckoned me over to the bed. 

“Sit down” he commanded patting the space next to him. I obliged as the cameras weren’t rolling at that point.

“Everything ok Mr J?” I asked as I sat down. 

“No, where did you go?” 

“I went to get Marg...Harley. She was needed elsewhere.” Jared no, the Joker growled and held my wrist tightly. 

“You don’t go anywhere without my permission. Got it Millie?” 

I nodded my head quickly, his grip was really starting to hurt. “Yes sir” 

“Good girl” the Joker let me go and allowed me to fix a strand of his green hair that was out of place. I looked at his face making sure the makeup was still on which it was, I took out the spare lipstick that Jo-Anne gave me and reapplied it to his lips. 

“Amelia we need J for another take please” called David making me jump. I got off the bed and stepped behind the camera and watched the scene unfold. 

We had some down time before the evening shoot so we went back to Jared’s trailer. As soon as we entered the small space J disappeared off into the bathroom and I sat down on the small sofa. My head was thumping, I felt quite dehydrated as I hadn’t had a lot to drink today so I ran the tap and poured myself some water and drink it quickly. I was on my second glass when Jared came out of the bathroom and I nearly dropped the glass. He had on a loose vest top and sweatpants, his tattoos were still on but all his face makeup had been taken off. 

He saw my shocked face and said “everything alright Amelia?” I was about to respond when my head began to feel fuzzy and my hearing muted. I swayed on the spot and vaguely heard Jared call my name when I fainted. 

I woke up again on a double bed, still in Jared’s trailer, there was a cold washcloth on my head and a concerned Jared sitting beside me. 

"Hey you, that was quite the scare you gave me" said Jared softly. 

"Sorry Mr J" I said quickly trying to get up, Jared gently pushed me back down onto the bed. 

"The Joker's gone for a bit Amelia, it's just Jared and I'm concerned about you" 

"I just didn't have enough to eat and drink today that's all Jared. But thank you for looking out for me" I said, staring to feel a bit weak again. Jared put a large hand on my forehead to feel my temperature which was a bit warm, partly down to the fact that award winning actor and musician was currently feeling my head. He shook his and got up. 

"We don't need to be on set for a while, let me order in some food for us and we can stay in here for a bit. If that's OK with you?" 

"Sure, I'm cool with that". Jared gave me a small smile and left the bedroom to retrieve a takeaway menu that was vegan friendly and ordered for the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it didn't take me three years to write another update! Hope up enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Jared wouldn’t let me get up when the delivery guy came with our food. Instead I had to lie on the bed and listen to him take our orders out of their packets and serve them on the plates he found in the trailer’s kitchen. I grinned slightly as he came through the open door carrying two plates in with him. He set mine in front of me and ran off to grab some cutlery and a glass of water for both of us. My stomach rumbled as I looked at the tasty looking food in front of me.

“I’ve never had vegan food” I admitted to Jared when he returned and sat down in front of me. 

“Well you’re in for a treat. This place is my favourite to order from. You’ll be converted in no time!” 

I laughed a little and then took a bite. A wave of new and interesting flavours flooded my mouth “oh wow” was all I could say. Jared laughed at me and I was pleasantly surprised that his laugh sounded a lot nicer than the Joker’s. It was more tuneful and less sinister. 

Just as we were finishing Kelly burst through the door. “Oh this looks cozy” she remarked coldly. I opened my mouth to speak but Jared got there first. “I was just feeding Amelia up. She wasn’t feeling well” 

“I’m feeling better now” I said before Jared could continue. 

“Great, because Margot needs you on set. Now” said Kelly turning around and almost flouncing out the door. 

I turned to Jared, almost expecting Mr J to return and demand that I stay with him but all I could see was Jared’s kind eyes looking at me with concern again. “You’d better go, I’ll radio you if I need you.” Just as I was about to go he grabbed hold of my wrist “just be careful.”

“I will” I replied and he let me go. I walked out, looking back at him, Jared caught me looking and winked which made my insides squirm. It wasn’t until I was out of his trailer and into the bright sunlight that I allowed myself to release a steadying breath. 

Katie had been waiting for me with a disapproving look on her face “what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

“Huh?”

“I saw you and Jared having you’re little bedroom picnic. Was that a before or after treat? You’ve been gone for hours” She started to walk off but I caught her by the shoulder. 

“What’s your problem Katie? Nothing happend, I fainted and Jared was looking after me. End of story” 

“Just remember that you work for him. You’re not his booty call.” She wrenched herself out of my grip and walked away from me. I couldn’t help myself, seeing red I shouted after her “ You’re just jealous!” 

Katie didn’t turn back, she just stuck her middle finger up at me whilst she was still stomping away. I crossed my arms against my chest and had the sudden feeling that I was being watched, turning in a circle I saw that Jared had been watching us argue the entire time, he had a scary expression on his face but I didn’t stay to find out if that was Jared or Mr J. I ran off towards Soundstage 2 to find Margot. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly, I managed to balance looking after both Jared and Margot as they were filming scenes together. Arkham was exactly how I had pictured it to be from the comics but I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check whilst watching Mr J parade around shirtless. Finally after what seemed to be the millionth take of watching him electrocute Harley, David called a wrap on that scene and we ended for the day. Both Margot and Mr J approached me at the same time. 

“Well done guys that was amazing” I said whilst wrapping J up in his black cloak. 

“Yeah it was cool, I though we really nailed it, don’t you J?” asked Margot sweetly. Mr J grinned at her and grabbed her chin “you’re always a dreams toots” 

Margot laughed and then turned to me “there’s a few of us going out for drinks in a bit, once I’ve taken off all this makeup. You coming?” 

“Certainly!” I agreed. I was looking forward to a night out in Toronto as I hadn’t had a chance to discover the local nightlife. 

“What about you J?” Margot laughed putting an arm on his strong forearm, I saw him jump slightly but if Margot had seen, she showed no sign. 

“Not for me.” Was all he said and walked away. 

“Suit yourself” said Margot to J’s back. 

“See you in a bit” I said once I had deposited her in the costume trailer. 

“Looking forward to it doll” said Margot who was almost jumping up and down with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, it didn't take me years to update! Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed an Uber intending to go back to my hotel but just as we were stuck in traffic going past a Mall I suddenly realised I had nothing to wear to this night out. I hadn’t packed anything clubby as I wasn’t intending to go to any parties until the wrap party and even then I was going to borrow something from someone. “Sorry, what time does that shut?” I asked my driver. 

“Erm, 9pm. If you want to go in there I can make a diversion, you’ve still got a few minutes” 

“Yeah can you?” 

Suddenly we were entering the shopping mall and I was almost running into the Mall’s entrance hall. I found myself in H&M and in front of the dress that I was going to buy. It almost leaped into my arms, it was a black lace dress, with a pale pink underlay that when I tried it on, fitted me perfectly. I felt wonderful in it but what was not so wonderful was the state of my hair. 

I hadn’t noticed that my natural mousy brown hair was now almost taking over the black hairdye. How long had it been since I had coloured it? I couldn’t remember. I quickly bought the dress and then dove into the nearest Wallmart, fully intending to just buy the same colour as I previously did. 

However when I was faced with the various shelves I found my eyes gravitating towards the blonds rather than the blacks. What if I did have the same hair colour as Harley. Would that help or hinder Jared in his Joker portrayal? Making my mind up, I grabbed two of the nearest box of platinum blonde and ran towards the checkout. 

When I eventually got back to my hotel I almost collided into Katie and our other work colleague Simon in the hotel lobby. They were already dressed. 

“Hey pocket rocket, are you coming tonight?” Simon asked 

“Yes I am! I just need to go and get changed. Don’t wait for me, I may be some time!” I exclaimed rushing past them, noticing that Katie wasn’t even looking at me. I ran into the elevator and rolled my eyes when the doors slid shut. If that was the way Katie wanted to play it then so be it. 

I had a quick shower and read the instructions on the bottle. It was going to take 30 minutes for the dye to develop and I was planning on using both bottles tonight to get the right shade. I was definitely going to be late to the party!

My cell phone rang whilst I was waiting for the second lot of dye to develop and I checked the caller ID, it was my Mom. “Hi Amelia!” came her cheery voice. 

“Hi Mom, you caught me getting ready to go out” 

“Oh sorry baby I didn’t realise the time there, how is everything going? Rubbing shoulders with the stars, your father and I are so proud of you” 

“Aww thanks mom, it’s all going fine here, everyone is a dream to work with and I’ve even had a promotion of sorts, I’m looking after both Margot Robbie and Jared Leto now and I’m off to a party soon” 

“Oooh a party!” came my sisters voice from the background, Mom must of had me on speaker phone. 

“Hi Lily, I miss you!” I called out 

“Miss you too Amelia!” 

“Well I hope you’re looking after yourself hun” said my Mom 

“I am Mom, don’t worry. Listen I gotta go, I’ll Facetime you in the week” 

“Okay hunny, I love you! Be good” 

“Thanks Mom! Bye Lily!”

“Bye!” shouted Lily and I hung up the phone just as the timer went off. My transformation was done, ‘God’ I thought ‘please let this not be awful!’ 

I washed my hair out and dried it. ‘Wow!’ It certainly had worked I was blonde for the first time in my life but I would have to wait a while for the final result. I added a grey smokey eye with a slight hint of pink and painted my lips in a dark red. I curled my now blonde hair loosely and put on my new dress with black heels. 

I looked at myself in the mirror “fuck!” I swore, I looked like a totally different person but damn I looked good. 

I caught a cab and told him the address of the cocktail bar that Margot had texted me whilst I was getting ready. We drew up outside and I had a sudden pang of nerves, what if no one recognised me? Perhaps that would be a good thing? I paid the driver and strutted into the bar. It was heaving but I knew that we had a VIP room towards the back. I showed my Suicide Squad pass to the bouncer and he let me into our area. 

The music was louder in this area, playing some really classic club tunes that reminded me of the times I used to sneak into the local bar with my friends from Senior Year. I spotted Margot almost immediately, she was over by Will and Cara with a drink in her hand. 

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her thin waist, she turned round and practically screamed in my face. “Oh my God Amelia, I didn’t recognize you! You’ve gone blonde!” 

“Does it look okay?” 

“Okay? You look hot!” Exclaimed Cara, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the bar. 

“What’s your poison?” Cara asked 

“I’ll have a Whisky Chaser and a shot of tequila” I asked the barman. 

“I’ll get these” said Cara waving her Amex in the air “I’ll have the same again please” 

The alcohol was flowing and before long I was feeling rather drunk, mostly because the last thing I had eaten was the vegan take out Jared had ordered for us earlier in the day. I was dancing with everyone including Margot and Will who was an awesome dancer. Before long someone had encouraged me up onto the table and I was jiving along to the Footloose song, something I hadn’t done in years. Everyone was cheering me on until I slipped on a spilt drink and I felt myself fly off the hard surface, I put my arms out to hopefully soften my fall but I was caught by two strong arms. I looked up into the face of my savior 

“Jared!” I exclaimed over the music.

Jared smiled down at me, he looked tired, it must have been at least one o’clock in the morning. Just to confirm this, the bouncer came in and started to clear everyone out. Jared put me down and said “Come with me” 

“Don’t tell me what to do” I slurred, a little annoyed that he could just sweep in, act like my knight in shining armor and I was supposed to just follow him around like a lost dog. 

“Please?” 

I softened, knowing that I was a drunk mess and probably needed someone to look after me. He took my hand and nodded to Margot, silently communicating that he was going to take me home. Katie had disappeared off with Simon as they had got together earlier that evening which I was glad about, hopefully now she would get off my back.

I thought Jared was going to call a cab but instead we took a left and walked along the seafront. The cool sea air was doing wonders for sobering up and I was starting to feel a little silly thinking about by behaviour that evening. Jared seemed to sense this because he said “I was enjoying your dance moves on that table tonight” 

I wrapped my arms around myself “thanks” 

“Your hair is lovely” Jared complimented. 

I stopped him “really? Do you think so?” 

“Yeah, it’s different but it suits you” 

He stepped closer to me and I followed suit, the drink was making me brave. All I wanted to do was to kiss him until I couldn’t breath anymore and I hoped that Jared felt the same. Any doubts quickly vanished as he grabbed my face and our lips locked fiercely, he smelt glorious and I almost swooned in his hold. 

We broke apart and he rested his forehead on mine. We stayed there for what felt like eternity until I braved the next question. 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” 

He growled, Mr J was coming back out and I didn’t mind that at all “ show me the way” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter this close after me updating! What is happening! Things are starting to heat up for Amelia and Jared too, watch this space.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW so quite explicit. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also the lyrics are from Love is Madness by Thirty Seconds to Mars.

“You are insane  
My desire  
A violent daydream  
Love, love”

We crashed through my hotel door, pulling at each other’s clothes, I heard my new dress rip and it fell to the floor in a heap. In the back of my mind I felt slightly annoyed but that feeling was squashed by the rising heat in my lower abdomen as J practically threw me onto the bed. 

As I lay down, I propped myself up in my elbows and watched as J pulled off his vest and crawled towards me like a tiger ready to pounce. He made his way up my body and captured my lips fully. I was unaware of his hands until one teased my breast and the other stroked my inner thigh. I felt myself getting wet through my panties. 

“You are so fucking sexy” he growled after he licked my skin between my breasts. I looked down at him, he was pure Joker now, all that was missing was the tattoo, mouthguard and lipstick. It turned me on a lot! 

“Do you want me?” He purred, playing with the waistband of my panties. 

“Yes” I breathed, reaching forward to touch his hair. 

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away, he looked at me with a hard expression “yes what?” 

I gulped and answered quickly hoping it was the right one “yes sir” 

“Good girl” he growled, J pulled off his belt and tied my hands together and raised them above my head. “Those stay there or there will be consequences” he commanded. I nodded quickly and watched as he pushed my legs towards my chest which allowed him to easily pull down my underwear. I shivered as he ran a long finger down the inside of my thigh and played with my wet folds. 

“So wet for me little Millie. What a good girl you are” he purred. 

“Please sir. I need you..” 

“Hush now Millie, Daddy will give you what you need” 

J ‘s fingers entered me and his tongue swirled around my clit making me squirm with delight. I craved to touch him, to ruffle that perfectly gelled green hair but I was afraid of the consequences, that he would stop and leave me high and dry. 

“You are insane  
My desire  
A dangerous game  
Love, love  
You are crazy  
A perfect liar  
Simply save me  
Love, love”

In no time at all I felt my orgasm build, I moaned to signal to J that I was going to burst. “That’s is baby, come for me” 

“Fuck J” 

“Yes say my name!” 

“Jared Oh my God!” I yelled as stars exploded in my eyes, J’s fingers pumped in me slowly as I rode out my orgasm. I opened my eyes to see that he was inches away from my face. 

“There is no Jared tonight!” He exclaimed in his Joker voice, suddenly he unbuckled my hands and pulled me up to a sitting position. 

“Get on your knees” he commanded and I obeyed and noticed my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair looked like a birds nest and my cheeks were flushed. I saw J come up behind me and whispered in my ear “ I want you to watch as I fuck you.” 

I heard him pull down his jeans and felt him tease my entrance with his cock. We both stared at each other as he entered me and we found our best rhythm quickly. Our bodies slapped together as the pressure began to build up once again. 

“Oh yeah baby” breathed out J as he slapped my bum. We came together and then collapsed in a heap of sex induced sweat. Jared had his eyes closed so I took off the condom, tied it in a knot and threw it towards the bin. We passed out in each other’s arms just as the sun was peeking through the curtains. 

“I knew the moment I looked into your eyes  
I knew the moment I looked into your eyes  
I knew the moment I looked into your eyes  
Love is madness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else needs a cold shower because I do! Hope you like this chapter, another update is coming shortly.


End file.
